Ladybug (episode)
"Ladybug" is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 10, 2019 (at 5:30pm Eastern Time) on Family Channel in Canada. Synopsis Lila manipulates all Marinette's close ones, who turn against her, but an even bigger problem awaits Marinette: she is going to have to face a sentimonster that has taken the appearance of Ladybug.https://www.tvpassport.com/series/miraculous-tales-of-ladybug-and-cat-noir/305802 Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth/Scarlet Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Catalyst/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Duusu * Nooroo * Ladybug (sentimonster) * Lila Rossi * Alya Césaire Minor Characters * Mylène Haprèle (background) * Rose Lavillant/Princess Fragrance * Ivan Bruel * Nathaniel Kurtzberg * Sabrina Raincomprix * Chloé Bourgeois * Nino Lahiffe * Caline Bustier/Zombizou * Lê Chiến Kim * Mr. Damocles/Dark Owl * Fred Haprèle * Tom Dupain * Sabine Cheng * Alix Kubdel * Juleka Couffaine/Reflekta * Akuma/Scarlet Akumas * Emilie Agreste (pictured) * Adrien's bodyguard * Théo Barbot * Nadja Chamack * Jean Duparc (background) * Vincent (Giuseppe) * Alec Cataldi * Doctor * Students * Civilians Trivia * It's the second time an episode is titled after a sentimonster, with "Reflekdoll" being the first. * This episode shows a flashback of Adrien making the charm bracelet he gave to Marinette for her birthday in "Befana". ** There are clips from "Chameleon". * This is the first time we see Gabriel at the table with Adrien. * It's implied that Marinette has good grades. * This is the second time Hawk Moth akumatizes Nathalie in Catalyst, making her turn him into Scarlet Moth again. ** As of this episode, Catalyst remains the only akumatized villain to never face Ladybug and Cat Noir, as her existence is still unknown to them. * Rose, Juleka, Mr. Damocles, and Miss Bustier are akumatized again into Princess Fragrance, Reflekta, Dark Owl, and Zombizou again with the use of scarlet akumas. ** This is the fourth time Rose is akumatized into Princess Fragrance. ** This is the third time Juleka is akumatized into Reflekta. ** This is the second time Mr. Damocles is akumatized into Dark Owl. ** This is the second time Ms. Bustier is akumatized into Zombizou. ** This is the first time Juleka, Mr. Damocles, and Caline Bustier are akumatized with scarlet akumas. * Albeit briefly, Marinette and Sabine are akumatized into Princess Justice and Verity Queen. ** However, the episode does not show what these two akumatized villains would've looked like. ** Marinette almost took off her earrings to give to Hawk Moth but was saved from doing so because Catalyst couldn't keep up with her powers due to being sick from the Peacock Miraculous. ** This is the third time that Hawk Moth has tried to akumatize Marinette, having previously attempted to in "Zombizou" and "Chameleon". However, this time he is able to infect her with an akuma, but is unable to finish the akumatization. * Gabriel hints that Emilie's condition was caused due to her overusing the damaged Peacock Miraculous. * It is revealed the Peacock Miraculous holder can create sentimonsters for themselves. ** Similarly, the Butterfly Miraculous holder can akumatize themselves, as seen in "The Collector" when Gabriel becomes the titular villain. However, in order to do it, they need to take off the Miraculous, while the Peacock Miraculous holders can create a sentimonster for themselves while transformed. **It's also revealed that sentimonsters are actual living beings controlled by the person who holds their amok. * This is the first time a sentimonster turns against Mayura. * This is the second time Ladybug and Cat Noir fight personally against both Hawk Moth and Mayura. ** The heroes personally fought Hawk Moth for the second time following "Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)". ** The heroes personally fought Mayura for the second time following "Miraculer". * This episode marks the second time since "Timebreaker" that Cat Noir had fought alongside two individuals with Ladybug's form. ** This time, however, the second "Ladybug" is just the titular sentimonster, and not the Ladybug of a different timeline like in "Timebreaker". ** This is the fourth time there are two Ladybugs seen at one time following "Sandboy", "Gamer 2.0", and "Timebreaker". * This is the second time Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to protect his Miraculous after "Anansi", this time to stop Hawk Moth himself from taking his ring. * When talking to Marinette on the phone Alya warned her not to make wild accusations like she did in "Rogercop". * The Lucky Charm and Senti Charm are items previously summoned by Ladybug: the gun in “Malediktator” (though only the laser pointer was used), and the fork in "Despair Bear". * This is the first episode in which Ladybug never purifies an akuma or amok, despite both appearing. de:Ladybug (Episode) es:Ladybug (episodio) fr:Ladybug (Épisode) pl:Ladybug ru:Ледибаг Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode